The Changing Man? Ashes 2013
by spooksfan08
Summary: After a horrific case Gene begins to wonder if he is the same man he was before the Drake women fell into his life. A comment from Ray makes him wonder whether he really is the Manc Lion he has always thought himself to be. Set in 2013 when Alex woke up.


**Disclaimer not mine. Kudos and BBC television own everything related to Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars. As ever this story is in cannon with my Ashes present day series and all characters from both shows may appear.**

**The Changingman.**

Gene stared out of his office, deep in thought. The latest case had taken its toll on the team. None of them were their usual selves. Ray and Chris were quiet. Shaz looked to be on the verge of tears, Sam had buried himself in the case and barely spoken about the victim. He had focused solely on the man responsible while Annie had been unable to think of anything else. Alex had been Alex. Like a woman on a mission she had lived the case from the time Phyllis had burst into the squad room stating a young woman's body had been found. Gene shook his head, he had been just the same. The victim only a few years older than Molly had made her mark on the team in her own way.

"Guv?" Gene looked up to see Ray in the doorway of his office.

"Yes, Raymondo."

"Sam suggested we all go for a drink. Annoy Luigi for a bit."

"You go." Gene nodded. "Good idea, you've all worked your balls off on this one and we got the scumbag."

"What about you?" Ray asked. Gene narrowed his eyes.

"What about me?" Gene watched as Ray looked away for a moment. "Ray? You got something to say?"

"Nah." Ray shook his head. "Well, yeah."

"Out with it."

"You ok? I mean this case hit us all. She was what? Seventeen? Eighteen."

"Eighteen."

"Molly's thirteen."

"I am aware of my girl's age." Gene snapped.

"Yeah, course." Ray looked at him. "It's just one time you'd have been out there, determined to kill the scum that did this. You'd be out there screaming the odds. Since you got with Alex."

"Nothing has changed since me and Bolls got married."

"No Guv." Gene nodded as Ray spoke. "I'll get the lads down the pub. Get them bladdered."

"You do that, son." Gene turned back to his computer. "You do that, I'll get this report written up."

"OK." Ray slipped out of the door, knowing there was no way he would be able to persuade Gene to join them. "You've changed, Guv." He whispered. "You've changed."

#################################

Alex pressed 'send' on her last piece of paperwork knowing it would be in Gene's in-box in a matter of seconds. All she wanted to do was go home, see her girls and have a very long and very hot bubble bath while trying to forget about the heartache the latest case had brought the team. The murder victim had been a teenager, a young mum with a toddler. The thought of Molly having a baby at that age made her go cold. It was too young. Sighing heavily she felt Gene watching her, knowing his mind would be just as preoccupied as she was. She watched as he pulled his tie even looser and walked towards the office door.

"Bolls? What you still doing 'ere?"

"Just finishing this." She nodded to the computer. "I wont be long."

"It's been a bloody nightmare." Gene sighed. "That poor girl was just a kid."

"Five years older than Molly. Already a mum."

"Don't. I don't want to think of our Molly as growing up."

"Spoken like a true dad. Her and Ruby will be all grown up before we know it." Alex smiled. "And this one." She rested her hand on her stomach.

Gene nodded before walking towards her. "God, I know." He covered her hand with his own as the baby kicked.

"Gene."

"Strong as an ox, that one."

"His father's son." Alex smiled as Gene smirked.

"God, I 'ope not. I 'ope this boy is a better man than me." Gene stared at their joined hands. "You've changed me, Bolls."

"Me?"

"If this case 'ad 'appened in Manchester I'd have gone round ringing the scrawny necks of anyone who fitted the profile Sammy boy came up with as well as a few I'd have thought more than low enough to do this. Now? Now you've got me empathising with the girl's family, worrying about the future of our girls and this one. I looked at that girl's dad and saw what I'd be like if."

"Don't. Molly is at netball. She's fine. Ruby is at the child-minders. She's fine. We all are."

"See? I'm supposed to be the one this lot look up to. Hard as nails and twice as thick. You? You Alex, you've changed me. You got me thinking and stuff about feelings."

"No I didn't." Alex touched his face as his eyes fell closed. "No, I didn't get you thinking about feelings and emotions. You were always able to empathise with the victim and their families. You were always able to do the right thing. That's one of the reasons I fell for you."

"Literally on that first day in Fenton."

"Don't push your luck." She smiled. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I just love pushing my luck. Especially where me wife is concerned."

"How does she put up with you?" Alex smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. Honestly, Alex I dunno why you do."

"Gene, if I have to spell it out to you then you really are thick." She watched as he raised an eyebrow. "You haven't changed a bit since we met. You just let me see the Gene behind the Manc Lion reputation you show the others. I know that's only part of you." She linked her fingers through his as she spoke. "And that's why I fell for you. Now come on, home."

"And there's another thing. Taking orders from a bloody woman now." He shook his head as ALex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, in that you have changed. Now come on. Lets go home." She tugged on his hand and he followed her out of the Squad Room knowing that both Ray and Alex were right. Some things had changed but some things never would.

##########################

A/N ok, it's been a while since I wrote anything for Ashes to Ashes so please be kind. This is a one shot. Please review.


End file.
